


While we sleep

by GrumpyBambi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Kyungsoo had a gift.He was able to visit the dreams of other people.Night by night he has found himself in the dreams of Jongin. Someone he never met before.But one was for sure. He gradually felt in love with the other young man.Was it worth it even though they wouldn't know if they would ever meet outside of the dreams?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	While we sleep

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
